Several commercial products are on the market comprising a container with soluble material therein in solid form wherein the material is dissolved and displaced into solution for active use thereof. One common area employing these devices is in the in-tank toilet bowl whereby the soluble product in a container is placed in the toilet tank water reservoir, below the upper level of the water therein, so that water enters the container through holes provided for the purpose, and material inside is gradually dissolved in a static state releasing solutions into the tank, and therefore, into the toilet itself. The material to be dissolved usually includes cleaning and deodorant ingredients. These products may be for example compositions containing solid non-ionic surfactants or solids of halogen releasing agents such as chlorine agents.
British Pat. No. 5,493 illustrates a disinfecting apparatus for water closets having a conical member for the purpose of discharging a regulated quantity of water into a lower vessel where the cleaning or disinfectant substance is maintained, at each discharge of the flushing cistern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,873 discloses a double-chamber toilet dispenser which is to be connected to a cistern flush pipe for dispensing disinfectant or cleaning material contained in a lower chamber upwardly through cylindrical passages to an upper chamber and thence out. Other patents which disclose double chamber devices for dispensing chemcials and solutions for the general purpose of cleaning and disinfecting toilets are as follows.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ 685,020 October 22, 1901 2,807,807 October 1, 1957 3,521,306 July 21, 1970 3,545,014 December 8, 1970 3,604,020 September 14, 1971 3,715,765 February 13, 1973 3,943,582 March 16, 1976 ______________________________________
The purpose of the present invention resides in the provision of a device to increase the uniformity and efficiency of release from the container of the cleaning or other material into the system.